My Captain, thou art my Captain
by Soulweb Knight
Summary: In the end he made his dream come true at the cost of his life. Now another mourns him and must face the world.He would come back after, all he was her captain, of this she was sure. One day he would be back and find his Black Queen. Oneshot Kallen/Lulu


_1/22/09- Fixed some grammar and spelling errors. Small amount of new material added as well. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or anything related to it. _

_A/N: this is set in an AU. Keep that in mind. Oh, and there might be spelling and grammar mistakes so, deal with it and point them out in a PM (preferred) or a review._

_Important: The content of this fic will be erratic and might seem to be out of place because that was my aim. My goal was to try to recreate the randomness of a person's mind while they are in turmoil. _

My Captain, thou art My Captain

Or

From Here to Infinity

The early morning sunlight filled the lush garden. Thousands of plants and flowers bloomed in the late spring. Never had such a rich gathering for plants ever been seen by mortal eyes since the ancient Garden of Babylon. Never again would such a lush and beautiful bloom again. Every shade of every color was shown neatly trimmed, but most common was pink. Pinks of every shade adored the garden. The trees stood majestically covered in pink blossoms.

A brick laid path wound its way lazy though the small bit of paradise. Elegant stone benches and beautiful sculptures from across the world stood proud. Many birds chirped brightly winging their way across the garden. Some butterflies rested upon the flowers, their bright wings blending with the flowers.

All about the garden stood a massive white wall. It stood the eternal watchman of this paradise. Like a guardian angel armed with a flaming sword it kept the peace and tranquility. Upon one side a steel reinforced door sat the only way in and out. In the center of the garden, in the center of the beauty lay a single headstone in the shape of a broken cross.

Unlike the individual buried whose hands were stained with the blood of innocent and guilty alike, the garden was pure, untainted. The twisted irony was never lost upon those who knew the boy, no man, who had done the unthinkable. He had led a rebellion, forged nations, changed the world, many died his hand or by command. He was a charismatic leader, a villain, a hero, savior, nothing and everything. Yet he slept in this place of purity and beauty.

His goal was noble, to create a world where his younger sister could live free without being repressed due to injuries. When he was young he watched his mother be gunned down without mercy. She shielded his sister from the hail of bullets, but the damage was down. The little girl shocked by her mother's death refused to open her eyes and in turn they never opened again. Her tribulations wouldn't end there however. The bullets that her mother had so desperately sought to shield her from had ripped though her legs. Never again would she walk or see the light of day.

That day the boy changed. He hardened his heart and opened up to few. Only his sister could melt his icy heart. In that heart he planned and made ready for the day would come for his vengeance. Exiled and used as tools his anger grew against his father.

That day had finally come around years later when a green haired witch offered him the Power of Kings. Armed with his new weapon he began his mission.

Along the way he would come in to contact with many people and he played them all. In his epic game of chess with the father he had sworn to destroy he found people he never expected. People he came to care about, real friends, something he hardly knew; foremost among them a red haired girl who piloted the Knightmare frame with skill equal to the greatest, the Knights of the Round.

His ace in the hole, loyal to him alone, she was his right hand. The history books will not remember her name; the next generation wouldn't know her name. They would only now that she had led the Black Knights to many victories, just another faceless commander. Those who knew her would tell their children of the woman who had stood beside her commander resolute and unshakeable. Even in the end when the hand of his best friend impaled her commander, she cried.

Some might call it poetic justice. Her commander had taken the anger of the whole world and brought it upon himself, his finally curtain call. The last performance before his plan was completed and his goal fulfilled. The demon king slain by the hero of the people, yet in reality he was both.

She had cried sadness, for she knew what had to be done to achieve the goal. She cried because he never got to see the world he so desperately wanted for his sister. She cried out of hopelessness, for her leader who she loved was gone. Another who had taken the heroic identity and made it his own replaced him. She cried because the world hated him and would never see what he had done to make in better. She cried because she never got to tell the man behind the mask what she truly felt and never would.

He had called her Q-1, his ace, his Knight. Never had any called her something that… affectionate. Her mother had taken a dangerous drug and laid in coma for the duration of the war. She died soon after the war ended. Her stepmother had treated her harshly, but not without reason. Soon she came to resent her stepmother. Her father was never home, always away on business. Only her brother had treated her well, but in the end an enemy sniper killed him as he pulled her from the wrecked of their hideout.

In the end she had place everything in this man who lay buried and she never regretted it. He had led her on the adventure of many lifetimes and loved it. The danger of battle, the risks of death, harebrained schemes, life or death fights, she loved it all in the end she loved him the most. He had taken a girl seeking vengeance for her fallen brother and gave her a purpose, a life worth living. To her, he was everything she had ever wanted or needed.

For that reason she would live in the world he had died to complete. He would always be her captain, her commander no matter what happened. If he defied death then … She could wait. He always had a plan for every occasion. Death wouldn't stop him she was sure. She could wait from here to infinity.

Slowly she stood from her position in front of the broken cross headstone. The current resting place of her captain would not last forever, he would be back. And he would find his queen ready to take the field. She knew the wait could be long, but she was ready. When the time came he wouldn't stand alone. His knights would rise to aid him again.

"Captain, thou art my Captain," she said quietly kneeling were her captain lay, "forever. Funny it was only after all this I came to realize how much you meant to be and how much I came to depend on you."

Standing she straightened her loose red dress and walked down the paths. Her long red hair glistened like the morning dew. She would live and wait for the time. He wouldn't have wanted her to be sad and morn him, rather to enjoy the new world he forged.

"Now, to go get a pizza" she said to herself smiling. Her old friend had rubbed off more than she admitted. "Could be worse, I could be collecting those Cheese-kun dolls." Turing once again she took a final look at the gravestone, "Thanks Lelouch…for everything."

She left the small piece of timeless paradise. For now she could wait. As she turned the handle on the gate she stopped suddenly. She swore she heard somebody giggling, a very familiar giggle.

She dismissed it as the wind and her mind playing tricks with her. Walking though the gate she let the gate shut. She never saw a green haired woman with amber eyes drop from a tree.

The green haired woman, wearing a white straightjacket with black straps, made her way over to the grave. Stopping she plucked a black rose from a nearby bush. Then kneeling beside the grave she carefully placed the rose on top.

"Wakey, wakey. You owe me a lot pizza partner and don't think I'm going to let a little thing like death get in the way." She said with a dark smile. "I can wait from here to eternity if I have to."

The End

_A/N: When reviewing people tell me what you enjoyed, what you didn't enjoy, things like that. Did you like the way the characters are presented, keeping in mind it's an AU._

_About this one shot: I tried to approach the softer side of FF with this hence why all my muses are not here. They like dark fics for some reason. This is set in an alternate world were Lelouch made several different choices that led to different results. _

_I'm not sure if this will ever continue, but if it does then this might just be the first turn of round 3. This is not likely to happen, but it has a very small possibility._


End file.
